Naruto Bootleg (A REAL CREEPYPASTA)
by XxBlACKATxX
Summary: NOT FOR THE EASILY CREEPED OUT OR THE FAINT OF HEART! I RECIVED THIS STORY AS AN EMAIL AND ADDED 2 NOTES FROM ME TO IT. THANK YOU FOR READING IT.


_This is a real paranormal event that happend to a online friend of mine. _

Ever come stumble upon an anime and just love it all of a sudden? Well I've seen Naruto grow popular and saw their gaming, but never had the thought of even watching the series. This all changed in 2008. I became so obsessed that I even bought the DVDs. That is, until I stumbled upon what was almost like a lost file in one of the DVDs.

Like most of the fans, I would go online and wait for the new Japanese English subtitled episodes to be released in some kind of website. When they wouldn't post a new episode until three weeks passed, I went to watch Naruto on the DVDs I bought. Instead of watching it on the TV, I decided I wanted to play it on my new laptop that I bought for my college years. I did NOT buy these DVDs on any official sites, though. Instead I bought these when they were first made, not edited or anything by the company whom sells them. You see, I had one of those close Italice BFF's who would just do anything for you, so he did this for me. Of course these newly unedited DVDs were obviously in Japanese, so I could never understand a word it said. I just saw these animations move on by.

When watching this on my laptop, I was wondering if I could insert my own English subtitles, just for the laugh. I could probably make Naruto say "Fuck you," instead of "Damn it." So I tried to edit the DVD by using Microsoft Silverlight's software. I wish I never did this.

I stumbled upon what seemed to be a frame by frame episode. Meaning that it was almost like a message hidden through the episode. I was toying around with the editing software, clicking "Frame By Frame." I could see Naruto's eyes all bloodshot, looking actually realistic. I thought "Oh, Sakura must have just punched him in this scene." I was terribly wrong. Naruto was just staring at the screen everytime I used this frame by frame. I skimmed throughout this, seeing Naruto the same way each time, over and over. Until finally it stopped. My whole laptop shut down and rebooted. I was scared, petrified, terrified, I CAN'T EVEN PUT THESE TO WORDS!

Once it rebooted, nothing special happened until 30 seconds passed. It showed Hidan using one of his Jashinist techniques. I guess that when rebooting it just continued the episode I was on. It then paused... showing Hidan's Black and White face, due to his Jashin technique. It then showed Shikamaru's face, then the episode began to look like those old movies, where it had black spots appear from time to time making it look like it was burnt. It then began to cripple, turning brown, then black and white like those old movies. It continued showing the episode, while Hidan said words I never knew anime characters could say. This WAS an unedited episode... but Hidan said something in English instead of the Japanese voice overs. Hidan didn't even sound like the English voice actor, it was almost a demonic voice was taking control. Hidan said:

_"Run run. Cling to life. I will come for you, Rabin. I am now part of your life. I am your body. I am a part of you."_

It then showed Hidanstabbing himself. Asuma fell down on the ground like he used to, dying. It then replayed this over and over. After 5x of looping, my webcam that's installed in my laptop came on. I could tell since the green light next to it popped up. It then turned back off, but my face came upon Asuma's, like a horrible photoshop. I forced shut down my laptop and drove to my friend's house. I came up to his house, rang the doorbell, but no answer. After pressing the doorbell three times, someone finally opened. It was my friend's mother. I asked her where he was, but she just started sobbing. I asked her what's wrong, and her reply was:

_"He's dead. He began to seizure, and come up to me. I asked him what's going on, but no reply. His eyes rolled back and he was moving his feet around in circles. I saw his feet movement, and saw that he was writing what seemed to be an A inside of the circle.."_

She shut the door closed and all I could hear was sobbing inside of her house. What the hell is going on?! I went to my other friend's house since I was too fucking scared to even go back to mine. I went on his computer and did a little research on Hidan. He was a Jashinist, so to actually activate his technique he needed some type of A in a circle to step in. I began to sob, but I was thankful that it was 5 P.M. so the light shined in the room. I didn't want to be in the dark, I was too scared to even sleep, cause all I would see was the darkness. I never went anywhere without my friend. I brought about three of my friends, including the one I went to sleep over with, to my dorm. I wanted to be safe.

I turned on my laptop and nothing happened. It just showed the Toshiba screen with my applications on the desktop. I popped open my CD / DVD inserter, and the DVD was still there. I closed it back in, and I clicked the button that said "DVD Inside." I pressed play, and went to my Microsoft Silverlight. Everytime I tried to open it, it automatically closed. My computer rebooted once more, and my webcam automatically turned on. When it came back to my Toshiba Screen, Hidan was right on my screen again. It then showed badly photoshopped people who Hidan was seen killing, but with my friend's faces. We all were fucking scared, but I pleaded them not to leave. They stayed since they also knew they were safe since we were all together.

We still began to panic, but then Hidan's face was on my screen. He wanted us to... converse with him. We all thought this was stupid, but we did it anyway. This is what we said:

_" Who are you? "_

_" I'm everything."_

_" Why are you doing this?! "_

_" For reasons I don't even know myself. "_

_" Why won't you stop? "_

_" I probably will.. soon. "_

_" How can we... help you stop? "_

_" Give me another soul to haunt... "_

_" How did you kill my friend? "_

_" I am everything.. I am diseases.. I am __**YOUR FRIEND.**__"_

My screen shut off, and couldn't be turned back on. We all knew what we had to do. I took the DVD out of my computer and put it back into the case. I made a garage sale in one of my friend's houses. A 15-year-old boy bought this. My heart began beating, as images ran threw my head. All I could see was Hidan stabbing himself over and over in his Jashinist circle. One of my friends saw me doing nothing, so he just sold the DVD to the boy. I came back to reality, seeing the boy walk by with the DVD case in his hands. I kind of felt sad and relieved...

Please, be warned. You can believe me or not...

t here...

_I havn't heard from him since. Is he afraid of me? Did I cause his pain?_


End file.
